Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 8.2
Geisterstadt Erschöpfung. Irgendwann Schmerzen, und dann keine mehr und dann wieder welche... Trotzdem hatte er lange nicht einschlafen können. Die Sterne am Himmel und die Schatten vor seinem Fenster lenkten ihn ab, obwohl er so müde war, dass sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Augen sich trocken anfühlten wie alte Rosinen. Er dachte nicht einmal nach, während er an die Decke starrte. Sein Kopf war leer, aber er fühlte sich so aufgeputscht, dass selbst die perfekte Ordnung seines Zimmers ihn diesmal nicht beruhigen konnte. Er lag nur da, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, noch immer in den Sachen des vergangenen Tages, und wartete. Als ihn im Morgengrauen ein leises Klopfen aufschreckte, merkte er, dass er doch eingeschlafen war. Sein Körper war steif, und er hätte gut und gern noch den halben Tag verschlafen können, aber sein Kopf fühlte sich wenigstens nicht mehr so seltsam an. Hodge stand vor der Tür und lächelte nachsichtig, als er Jace's zerknitterte Sachen bemerkte, aber er sagte nichts dazu. "Bruder Jeremiah ist hier", erklärte er leise. Sie hatten es am Abend zuvor nicht besprochen, aber er schien fest davon auszugehen, dass Jace Clary beistehen wollte, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht. Es schien einen merkwürdigen Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen zu geben. Jace war noch nicht bereit, einfach so zu tun, als wäre alles gut. Und Hodge schien das zu wissen. "Am besten du weckst sie", sagte der ältere Mann freundlich. "Ich werde mich solange um Bruder Jeremiah kümmern." Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art, zu zögern. Wäre jemand bei ihm gewesen, hätte er bestimmt einen guten Grund nennen können, aber er war allein. Seine Hand lag auf dem Türgriff und er lauschte auf die Geräusche im Zimmer, die es nicht gab. Schließlich unterdrückte er den widersinnigen Drang, anzuklopfen - sie konnte gar nicht wach sein nach dem letzten Abend - und öffnete leise die Tür. Die Dämmerung erhellte das Zimmer nur ungenügend, aber ihm reichte es. Leise ging er auf das Bett zu und betrachtete Clary, die schlafend dalag, hin und wieder die Stirn runzelte und leise wimmerte. Offensichtlich träumte sie, und das nicht besonders angenehm. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und rüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter. Eigentlich hätte er sie gern noch ein Weilchen betrachtet, einfach nur so, aber Hodge hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass der Stille Bruder bereits in der Bibliothek auf sie wartete. "Clary, wach auf", sagte er leise. Ein unwilliges Schnauben war die Antwort, etwas wie Angst huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie versuchte ihn schwach mit einer Hand wegzuschieben. Geduldig rüttelte er ein wenig fester. "Wach auf, Clary." Sie verzog das Gesicht noch ein wenig mehr, das Murmeln wurde lauter, aber er konnte ihre Worte nicht verstehen. Ihre Hände griffen nach ihm, versuchten ihn weg zu stoßen und er musste sie schließlich an den Handgelenken packen, damit sie ihn nicht kratzte. "Clary, wach endlich auf!", sagte er schließlich laut, ohne zu schreien, und sie riss entsetzte die Augen auf, hätte ihm beinahe eine Kopfnuss verpasst, als sie sich ruckartig aufrichtete und ihn dann mit riesigen Augen anstarrte. "Guten Morgen, Dornröschen", sagte er grinsend und wich ihrer kleinen Faust aus. Sie brauchte nicht lange und trat schließlich in einer kurzen Hose und einem dunklen Shirt auf den Flur. Sekundenlang betrachtete er ihre weiße Haut mit den winzigen, goldenen Sommersprossen, ihre schlanken Beine und ihr rotes, unbändiges Haar, dessen vereinzelte Strähnen sich aus dem Zopf gestohlen hatten. Er führte sie fast schweigend in die Bibliothek, auch wenn sie so langsam zu wissen schien, wohin sie gehen musste, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Doch er konnte sie nicht allein lassen. Er wollte nicht. Sein Körper war wach, auch wenn es fünf Uhr morgens war und die Sonne noch nicht einmal ansatzweise irgendwo aufging. Die Tür zur Bibliothek stand offen und es herrschte ein dämmriges Halbdunkel, das gerade so durch die Fackeln auf dem Gang erhellt wurde. Niemand hatte die Lampen angezündet. Vermutlich machte es dem Stillen Bruder ohnehin nichts aus. Clary zögerte an der Tür. Sie schien etwas erkennen zu wollen, konnte aber nur Hodge sehen, der hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch saß und ihr erwartungsvoll entgegenblickte. Jace stand hinter ihr. Er konnte niemanden sonst erkennen, doch er wunderte sich nicht. Die Bruderschaft liebte effektvolle Auftritte, auch wenn es keiner von ihnen zugab. Sicherlich würde es diesem Jeremiah nicht anders gehen und er tauchte demnächst hinter irgend einer Säule auf. Ermutigend legte er Clary eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie nach vorn. Der Mann in der pergamentfarbenen Robe stand vor ihr, seine weißen, dürren Finger streiften behutsam Clarys Gesicht. Die Runen auf dem Stoff seiner Kleidung wirkten, als wären sie mit rostigem Blut geschrieben. Jace schauderte. "Wird es weh tun?", flüsterte Clary kaum hörbar. Es hatte eine Diskussion gegeben. Erneut. Die Stillen Brüder waren bekannt dafür, jeden zu ängstigen. Das bleiche, schädelförmige Gesicht von Bruder Jeremiah mit den leeren Augenhöhlen und den zugenähten, rissigen Lippen, war da keine Ausnahme. Er war aus dem Schatten geglitten wie ein Geist. Unhörbar und steif wie eine Statue. Seine Stimme - Worte in ihren Köpfen, wie ein Rascheln in totem Laub - ließ Jace einen eiskalten Schauder über den Rücken laufen. Sie können deinen Schädel knacken wie eine Walnuss... Er ließ es nicht zu, darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn Clary sich doch wehrte, wie sie es anfangs so angriffslustig verbarg. Wie sie es beim ersten mal tat, als der alte sich gierig ihrem Kopf näherte. Sie hatte gewinselt, auch wenn sie es nicht zu wissen schien, und er wollte hinrennen. Unterbrechen. Die eisigen Spinnenfinger von ihren Wangen zerren. Er konnte den Widerwillen in ihrem Gesicht sehen, als sie sich erneut dem ganzen stellte. Die Haut des Stillen Bruders wirkte alt und unglaublich dünn. Er konnte keine Adern darunter ausmachen, nur pergamentartigen Staub und gierige Weisheit. Er presste die Zähne aufeinander, so sehr drängte es ihn danach, alles rückgängig zu machen. Denn es war seine Schuld. Hätte er sie nicht überredet... Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wieso. Jetzt starrte er nur auf Clary, die mit geschlossenen Augen da stand, das Gesicht blass und ängstlich, der Körper so angespannt, als könnte sie gleich sterben. Er konnte Schmerzen in ihren Zügen erkennen, als das Bohren nach der Wahrheit immer tiefer in ihren Geist drang, und kleine Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn. Sie zitterte und schwankte und irgendwann war das Bedürfnis in ihm stärker, ihr zu helfen, als für sich selbst Gewissheit zu bekommen. "Es reicht!", knurrte er drohend und in Sekundenbruchteilen zerbrach die bedrohliche Atmosphäre. Hinter den Fenstern zeigten sich die ersten schwachen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne. Clary riss die Augen auf, öffnete mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen die kleinen Fäuste und er sah die Male auf ihren Handinnenflächen. Kleine Blutstropfen quollen daraus hervor wie winzige Rubine. "Es reicht", sagte er erschöpft. Hodge sah ihn missbilligend an, doch er ignorierte ihn, machte nur zwei große Schritte hin zu Clary und untersuchte ihre Hände. "Geht's dir gut?" Es gibt keinen Weg in ihre Erinnerungen, tönte die bleiche Stimme des Stillen Bruders zu ihnen. In ihrem Kopf ist eine Blockade, die ich nicht lösen kann. Sie muss in die Stadt der Gebeine vor den Rat der Bruderschaft. Er schien wirklich keine Zeit verlieren zu wollen. Schützend schob sich Jace vor Clary. "Jetzt nicht", sagte er fest. "Das reicht für heute..." "Ich gehe", sagte sie hinter ihm. Ihre Stimme klang fest und klar. Sie wirkte viel mutiger als er sich fühlte und er hätte sich selbst treten können, weil er nicht wusste, warum. Bruder Jeremiah ließ sie warten, um ein Transportmittel zu besorgen und Jace nutzte die Gelegenheit, um kurz unter die Dusche zu springen und sich umzuziehen. Es gab keinen Dresscode für die Stadt der Gebeine, aber er würde sich wohler fühlen, wenn er seine Schattenjägermontur trug. Clary schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn sie schien nur geduscht zu haben. Ihr rotes Haar wirkte dunkler durch die Nässe und er betrachtete verstohlen die Lichtreflexe der Fackeln darauf, als sie durch die Gänge des Instituts nach draußen gingen. Die Mitfahrgelegenheit des Stillen Bruders ließ auf sich warten, also vertrieb er sich die Zeit damit, Clary zu verärgern, auch wenn das anfangs gar nicht seine Absicht war. Aber sie schien sehr nervös zu sein - was er eigentlich verstehen konnte - und war ihrerseits auch keine angenehme Gesellschaft. Am meisten ärgerte ihn ihre Sorge um Simon, der sicherlich mit einem glückseligen Grinsen heimgewankt war, nachdem Isabelle ihn ... verabschiedet hatte. So etwas konnte sie gut, er hatte sie schon mal dabei beobachten können. Aber Clary konnte nur daran denken, zu fragen, ob er gut heimgekommen war. Er ließ sich dazu hinreißen, ihr das klarzumachen, doch ihre Reaktion befriedigte ihn nicht im geringsten. Es endete nur damit, dass sie auf die leere Straße starrte. Eine Weile lang herrschte Schweigen und er beobachtete sie, wie sie nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte und sich durchs Haar fuhr. Es war in der Sonne getrocknet und ringelte sich nun in vielen kleinen Löckchen um ihr Gesicht und ihre nackten Schultern. "Du wirst einen Sonnenbrand bekommen", murmelte er, fasziniert von dem Kontrast ihrer weißen Haut zu dem leuchtenden Rot. Sie reagierte nicht sofort und er konnte sich ein ironisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie ihn schließlich fragend ansah. "Was ist?", knurrte sie genervt, als sie schließlich seinen Blick bemerkte. Jace genoss den Anblick ihrer ärgerlich geröteten Wangen und der blitzenden Augen, die ihn am liebsten aufspießen wollten. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr die Zeit genommen, ein bisschen mit einem hübschen Mädchen zu spielen. "So sehr ich es auch schätze, wenn Mädchen sich um meine Aufmerksamkeit bemühen - langsam wirkst du ein bisschen verzweifelt." "Sarkasmus ist der letzte Ausweg der Fantasielosen", erwiderte sie ärgerlich. "Dabei versuche ich doch nur, dir heimlich meine zerrissene Seele zu offenbaren." Er konnte nicht anders und machte ein paar Schritte um sie herum. Sinnloses Geplänkel war oft ein einfacher Weg, um an Mädchen wie sie heranzukommen. Nicht, dass er das wirklich vorhatte. Sie war gar nicht wirklich sein Typ. Ihm war doch eigentlich einfach nur langweilig. "Dich wird ganz sicher gleich irgendwas zerreißen", knurrte sie mit einem nervösen Blick auf die Straße, "wenn du nicht auf die Taxis achtest." Jace schnaubte belustigt. "Ich könnte mich nackt auf die Straße stellen und es würde nicht mal eins hupen. Oder hast du hier in der Gegend schon mal irgend ein Taxi gesehen?" Ihre Antwort bekam er nicht mehr zu hören, denn im nächsten Moment fuhr eine lange, schwarze Limousine vor. Oder zumindest war es das, was Clary im ersten Moment sah. Sie wirkte irritiert und machte einen Schritt zurück, als stünde sie im weg, bis sie seinen auffordernden Blick bemerkte und sich anstrengte, den Zauberglanz zu durchdringen. Er hatte schonmal vorgeschlagen, dass es weitaus amüsanter sein würde, die Kutsche der Stillen Brüder ohne Pferde fahren zu lassen - und er war sicher, dass sie das konnten - doch auch so musste er zugeben, dass es ein äußerst beeindruckendes Bild abgab: das Schwarz lackierte Gefährt mit den knöchernen Intarsien und Griffen schimmerte schwach im blassen Morgenlicht. Vorn an standen zwei riesige, schwarze Pferde, ihre mächtigen Hufe verursachten keinen Ton und ihre Bewegungen wirkten fast wie in Zeitlupe. Als wären sie gar nicht wirklich da. "Na komm schon", sagte er schließlich zu Clary, als er lang genug gewartet hatte, und schob sie vorwärts auf die Tür zu. Ihr Blick war ängstlich, als würde sie befürchten, von Graf Dracula in die Karpaten entführt zu werden. "Entspann dich", murmelte er zufrieden, als sie in den weichen, alten Samtpolstern saßen, und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich dahintreiben, nachdem sich Clary ausschließlich mit dem Geschehen vor dem Fenster beschäftigte. Er wusste, was sie sehen würde: nämlich, dass niemand die Kutsche und ihren vollkommen ungewöhnlichen Fahrstil bemerkten würde. Als das Gefährt eine große Steigung zu nehmen schien, öffnete er nur kurz träge die Augen, doch sie schwebten nur über wartende Taxen hinweg, die an der Ampel standen. Gemächlich döste er vor sich hin. Er konnte Clary neben sich fühlen, die leise und er staunt vor sich hinmurmelte. Für sie musste das ganz außergewöhnlich sein und sie schien sich nicht so leicht mit der Tatsache abfinden zu können, dass das keine normale Kutsche war. "Was passiert, wenn sie es schaffen, die Blockade in meinem Kopf zu lösen?", fragte sie irgendwann leise. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie lange an. "Then you'll see the world as it is - infinit", zitierte er grinsend. Sie schnaubte unwillig. "Verschone mich mit Blake-Zitaten." Das ließ sein Grinsen schwanken und er legte nachdenklich den Kopf zurück. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es kennst." "Jeder kennt diese Zeile", sagte sie wie selbstverständlich. "Immerhin kennt jeder die Doors." Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch sie winkte nur ab und murmelte etwas über sein unzureichendes Musikverständnis. Innerlich musste er ihr recht geben, die Musik ihrer Welt interessierte ihn nicht besonders. Aber er verstand nicht, was das mit Türen zu tun hatte. "Vermutlich hast du nicht viel Zeit zum musikhören", nahm sie das Gespräch irgendwann wieder auf. "Es gibt wichtigeres", sagte er achselzuckend. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, doch er sah sie nur ausdruckslos an. Er dachte nicht gern darüber nach. Ein Schattenjäger zu sein war alles, was er kannte. Wenn er nicht jagte, trainierte er oder lernte, was auch immer Hodge von ihm wollte. Isabelle und Alec waren da anders, aber er machte sich nicht viel aus Musik oder anderen Dingen, die Teenager in seinem Alter vermutlich so taten. "Ich hab dich gestern im Institut Klavierspielen hören", sagte sie in seine Gedanken hinein. Die Kutsche ruckte hoch und ihre hart aufeinander schlagenden Zähne schnitten ihr nächstes Wort ab. Sie krallte sich an der Sitzbank fest und starrte hinaus. In einer anderen Situation hätte er sie vermutlich ausgelacht. Und sich einen verärgerten Blick eingefangen. "Mein Vater wollte, dass ich ein Instrument erlerne", sagte er leise. "War er sehr streng?", fragte sie mitfühlend. "Nein", fuhr er sie an, schärfer als es nötig gewesen wäre. "Er hat mich verwöhnt." Selbst er merkte, dass seine Worte bitter klangen. "Er hat mir alles beigebracht, mir alles gegeben, was ich wollte. Pferde. Bücher. Sogar einen Falken. Nur musste ich ihm dafür auch etwas zurückgeben. Aber so macht man das doch..." Er verstummte. Clary starrte ihn an. Er konnte das Verständnis in ihren Augen nicht ertragen. Sie hatte kein Recht, verständnisvoll zu sein. Sie wusste nichts von seinem Leben und würde es nicht verstehen können, wenn er ihr davon erzählte. Niemand verstand es. Er schloss wieder die Augen. "Warum wolltest du Hodge nicht erzählen, wer die Männer waren?" Ihre Frage war einfach. Und schockierend. Sie warf ihn aus der Bahn. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie noch daran denken würde. Er hatte selbst nicht mehr daran gedacht. Mühsam hielt er die Augen geschlossen, auch wenn hinter den Lidern Bilder auftauchten, doch seine Finger tasteten verräterisch nach dem großen, schweren Siegelring, den er immer trug. Den er für ewig tragen würde. Bis er seinen Vater gerächt hatte. "Wenn ich es Hodge gesagt hätte", antwortete er schließlich, weil er sie nicht sehen musste, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht locker lassen würde, "hätte er mich nicht fort gelassen. Er wüsste, dass ich Valentin selbst töten will." "Aus Rache", sagte sie leise, als verstünde sie das. "Aus Gerechtigkeit", korrigierte er sie. Er wusste nicht, ob sie den feinen Unterschied verstehen würde. Manchmal verstand er ihn selbst kaum. Schweigend rollten sie dahin und Jace dachte über sein Leben nach. Er sprach mit niemandem darüber, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war. In der Zeit, bevor er ins Institut gekommen war. Selbst Alec wusste nichts und er hatte nie den Drang danach verspürt, ihm etwas zu erklären von den Dingen, die ihm manchmal nachts den Schlaf raubten. "Ich war damals zehn", sagte er leise und sah aus dem Fenster. Sich zu beherrschen war nicht mehr schwer. Früher war es schwer gewesen, in dieser Zeit, als er gerade alles verloren hatte, seine ganze Welt. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Er gestattete es sich nicht, sich zu fragen, warum er jetzt, warum er hier mit ihr darüber reden wollte. "Wir wohnten auf dem Land. Er sagte immer, es sei sicherer dort. Ich hörte sie die Auffahrt hinaufkommen, und wollte es ihm zu sagen. Ich musste mich verstecken. Ich ging unter der Treppe. Sie waren nicht allein, aber es waren keine Menschen. Sie schnitten ihm die Kehle durch. Das Blut lief über den Boden in meine Schuhe. Ich habe einfach nur gewartet." Er hätte mehr sagen können. Aber er war erschöpft. Stumm starrte er aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehenden Häuserzeilen, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Er konnte die Augen nicht mehr schließen. Die Bilder waren da, sie lauerten am Rande seines Sichtfeldes, nur darauf wartend, dass er ihnen eine Leinwand bot. Er konnte Blut riechen. "Es tut mir so leid, Jace", sagte Clary neben ihm. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Halbdunkel der Kutsche. "Ich habe nie verstanden", sagte er leise, "warum die Irdischen sich ständig für Dinge entschuldigen, an denen sie nicht Schuld sind." Sie wirkte ein wenig verletzt, aber sie schien es herunterzuschlucken. "Das war keine Entschuldigung, eher eine Art...", sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, "mitzufühlen... Eine Art, mitzuteilen, dass es mir leid tut, dass du unglücklich bist." "Ich bin nicht unglücklich", erwiderte er ausdruckslos. "Nur Menschen ohne Ziel sind unglücklich. Ich habe ein Ziel." Draußen begann die Sonne aufzugehen und ihre Strahlen brachen orangefarben durch den Morgennebel, der zwischen den Hochhäusern hing. Die Kutsche durchquerte geräuschlos das große Eisentor des alten Marmorfriedhofs. Jace starrte aus dem kleinen Fenster auf die Mausoleen, die an ihnen vorbeizogen. Clary neben ihm schauderte leicht, sie schien sich nicht besonders wohl zu fühlen, doch ihm machte es nichts aus. Es waren Tote. Sie konnten ihnen nichts anhaben. Vor allem waren es tote Irdische. Mit ihnen konnte man am wenigsten anfangen. Aber sie würde das vermutlich merkwürdig finden, wenn er es ihr erklärte. Als er die Kutschentür öffnete, schob sich ihnen ein dicker Schwall stickiger Stadtluft entgegen, der trotz der Morgenkühle wie ein Faustschlag wirkte. Er ignorierte ihn und schob sich an Clary vorbei, um aus dem hohen Gefährt zu springen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er sie unsanft landen - die Entfernung zum Boden war weitaus höher als bei ihrem Einsteigen - und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Du hättest warten können", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. Ihr gerade noch stolzer Blick verdüsterte sich und sie winkte grimmig ab. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht", sagte sie ärgerlich und zuckte dann zusammen, als Bruder Jeremiah neben ihnen vom Kutschbock stieg. Seine Bewegungen ließen in nichts erkennen, dass die Höhe ihm etwas ausmachte. Sein Körper warf keinen Schatten auf das vertrocknete Gras und man sah keine Falte in der knochenfarbenen Robe. Es schien fast, als gäbe es keinen Unterschied zwischen dem Moment, in dem er noch dort saß und dem, als er neben ihnen stand. Jace schauderte. Er hasste es, wenn die Stillen Brüder das taten und würde sich niemals daran gewöhnen können. Kommt, dröhnte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und sie folgten der schwebenden Gestalt hinein in das Gewirr kleiner Todesbauwerke. Er hörte das Gras unter seinen Füßen rascheln und Clarys leise Schritte, den Autolärm von der Second Avenue, der langsam leiser wurde. Der Friedhof war nicht groß, aber er fühlte sich, als würden sie in die Unendlichkeit hinein gehen. Inmitten weißer Marmorgräber tauchte ein weißer Engel auf, seine Schwingen warfen schwarze Schatten auf den trockenen Boden und in seinen ausgestreckten Händen hielt er den Kelch der Engel. Er sollte Raziel symbolisieren, den Erzengel, der die Schattenjäger erschaffen hatte. Jedes Kind bekam diese Geschichte erzähle und jedes Kind würde ihn sofort erkennen. Gedankenlos in die Umgebung versunken stolperte Clary in ihn hinein und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, als hätte sie hier keine Lebenden erwartet. Jace verzog das Gesicht. Ihr Schrei klingelte in seinen Ohren, als hätte sie auch seine Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen. Er warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick über die Schulter zu. "Also so leicht bin ich ja nun auch nicht zu übersehen." Sie errötete zutiefst. Jeremiah beobachtete sie ausdruckslos aus den Tiefen seiner Kapuze. Trotz des mehr und mehr aufgehenden Sonnenlichts war keinerlei Kontour unter der weiten Kapuze zu erkennen. Als Kind hatte sich Jace immer gefragt, ob so der Tod aussah. "Ist das der Kelch der Engel?", fragte Clary, die anscheinend von sich ablenken wollte, und musterte interessiert die Statue vor ihnen. Ihr Blick verweilte länger auf der Inschrift auf dem großen Marmorsockel. "1234 Nephilim: facilis descensus averni", las sie vor. "Was soll das heißen?" Es gab Momente, in denen er sich selbst über seine Stimmungsschwankungen wunderte, doch dieser jetzt gehörte nicht dazu: "Seit 1234 sehen wir Schattenjäger in Schwarz besser aus als die Witwen unserer feinde", übersetzte er breit grinsend. "Oh Jace...", murmelte sie entnervt, doch er war sicher, dass ihre Augen länger als gewöhnlich auf ihm verweilten. Und selbst, wenn nicht... Es bedeutet: Der Abstieg zur Hölle ist leicht, erklärte Bruder Jeremiah mit seiner Grabesstimme. "Wie... ermutigend", murmelte Clary fröstelnd. "Ja, die Bruderschaft ist manchmal echt witzig", pflichtete ihr Jace bei, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern, doch sie reagierte nicht. Vor ihnen zeichnete Jeremiah elegant eine Entriegelungs-Rune auf den Steinsockel. Als wäre er lebendig und würde Schmerzen leiden, öffnete der Engel seinen Mund. Zu seinen Füßen öffnete sich ein Zugang im Gras, in dem eine alte Steintreppe in gähnende Schwärze führte. Vereinzelt sah man Fackeln die Dunkelheit beleuchten, doch schon nach wenigen Stufen verloren sie an Kraft. Als wolle die Stadt der Gebeine ihre Geheimnisse nicht einmal dem Licht zeigen. Ohne zu zögern ging Jace voran. Das alles war für ihn nicht neu, doch es erfüllte ihn immer noch mit Schrecken, aber auch mit Neugier. Es war niemandem außer der Bruderschaft gestattet, sich frei in der Stadt zu bewegen. Irgendwann einmal, hoffte er, würde er die Chance haben, sie zu erkunden. Auch ohne der Bruderschaft beizutreten. Nach ein paar Schritten merkte er, dass niemand ihm folgte und sah zu Clary zurück, die ängstlich oben stehen geblieben war. "Komm schon", sagte er ungeduldig. So neugierig er auch war, wollte er trotzdem nicht mehr Zeit als nötig hier verbringen. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und betrat die erste Stufe, als er sah, wie Jeremiah sie am Arm packte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von angestrengter Tapferkeit zu kaltem Schrecken und sie stolperte die Stufen hinunter, als der Stille Bruder sie wieder losgelassen hatte. Einen Moment lang befürchtete Jace, dass sie stürzen könnte, doch schließlich gelangte sie bei ihm an. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise, und sie nickte zur Antwort, die Augen starr auf die undurchdringliche Schwärze vor ihnen gerichtet. Schweigend ging er weiter. Auf dem Weg nach unten unterhielten sie sich flüsternd. Clary schien Angst zu haben, die Toten zu wecken, und er hätte sie gern damit aufgezogen, doch er fühlte sich selbst nicht wohl dabei, in dieser Grabesstille lauter als notwendig zu sprechen. Vor sich konnte er die Kutte von Bruder Jeremiah ausmachen, der ihnen auf seine unnachahmliche Art vorauseilte, und er war irgendwie froh darüber. Natürlich würde keiner von ihnen jemals einem anderen Schattenjäger etwas tun, doch er hatte sie trotzdem lieber im Blick. Nach einer ganzen Weile erreichten sie die zweite Ebene der Stadt der Gebeine und näherten sich dem Raum, in dem Clary von der Bruderschaft in Augenschein genommen werden würde. Jace war etwas enttäuscht, denn er hatte gehofft, sie würde so viel Angst haben, dass sie seine Hand nahm, doch sie hatte sein Angebot zurückgewiesen, als wolle sie besonders mutig sein. Er wusste, dass sie Angst hatte, aber irgend etwas trieb sie voran, er sah den starken Willen in ihren Augen und fragte sich neugierig, wie sie so unwissend in etwas hineinlaufen konnte, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, und trotzdem nicht zurückschreckte. Vor ihnen tauchte ein rechteckiger Platz auf, gesäumt von knöchernen Pfeilern. Die gewölbte Decke schien sich in der Dunkelheit zu verlieren, doch vielleicht war diese Wirkung auch mit Absicht gewählt. In der Mitte des Platzes befand sich ein langer Tisch, an dem neun Stille Brüder platz genommen hatten. Sie alle sahen sich so ähnlich, dass er sie nicht hätte unterscheiden können, wenn er gemusst hätte, als wären sie alle nur Spiegelbilder von Bruder Jeremiah. An der Wand hinter ihnen, groß und drohend, hing ein silbernes Schwert, das geflügelte Heft blitzte im schwachen Fackelschein. Clary wandte ihm fragend den Kopf zu und er blinzelte sie verwirrt an. Als sie sich wieder Bruder Jeremiah zu wandte, erkannte er, dass etwas gesagt worden sein musste, das nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. Es herrschte so eisige Stille, dass er sich zwingen musste, zu Atmen, auch wenn ihm das Geräusch unnatürlich laut vorkam. Clary trat schließlich vor, hinaus auf den Platz, in die Mitte eines großen, schwarzen Marmorquadrates, das mit einer Reihe silberner Sterne verziert in den Boden eingelassen war. Unsicher stand sie da, als stünde sie vor Gericht und blickte nacheinander die Stillen Brüder vor sich an. Er konnte nur ihren steifen Rücken sehen, und das langsame Drehen ihres Kopfes, und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, zu ihr zu gehen. "In Ordnung", hörte er sie sagen, und ihre Worte hallten leise durch den Raum. "Und jetzt?" Die Antwort war ein kollektives Seufzen, ein Stöhnen wie Wind, der durch alte Weiden fährt, als die Brüder gemeinsam ihre Kapuzen von den totenschädelförmigen Köpfen schoben. Es war, als Blicke man in die leeren Höhlen von Knochen, doch man spürte ihren intensiven Blick, als besäßen sie immer noch Augen. Clary wankte plötzlich, wie unter einem Angriff. "Stopp", hörte er sie sagen, mit einer unglaublich festen, befehlenden Stimme. Sie war bewundernswert, so allein unter diesen starren Blicken, denen sie mutig trotzte. "Sie dürfen in meinen Kopf hineinschauen", sagte sie fest, "aber erst, wenn ich bereit bin." Eine Antwort schien zu erfolgen, denn sie drehte den Kopf langsam hin und her, wie um zu ergründen, wer von den Männern wohl mit ihr sprach, und er konnte sehen, wie sie die Fäuste ballte. "Sie wollen wissen, was in meinem Kopf ist", antwortete sie fest auf das, was man ihr wohl gesagt hatte, "und ich auch. Aber seien sie vorsichtig." Wieder Stille. Jace hätte am liebsten etwas gesagt, nur um die merkwürdige Atmosphäre zu durchdringen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, so ausgeschlossen zu sein, nur ein Beobachter, ohne dass man ihn teilhaben ließ an dem, was auch immer dort zwischen Clary und den Stillen Brüdern vorging. "Also los", hörte er ihre Stimme, sie wirkte entspannter, wenn auch nicht viel, aber er fühlte sich wie in einem Schraubstock gefangen. Die Fäuste geballt starrte er angestrengt in die Mitte des Raumes, bereit, sofort einzuschreiten. Clary zuckte. Ihre Schultern verkrampften sich. Die Stillen Brüder starrten. Wenn es irgendwie möglich war, dann wirkten ihre leeren, ausdruckslosen Gesichter gierig, während sie die Erinnerungen aus dem Mädchenkopf saugten. Nichts regte sich, außer dem schmalen Körper in der Mitte des Raumes, der sich wand, als wolle er fliehen. Er sah sie schwanken, ihre Hände hoben sich, als wollte sie nach etwas greifen. Schweißperlen liefen ihren Nacken hinab, dabei war es kalt hier unten. Dann krallten sich ihre Hände in ihr Haar, als hätte sie Schmerzen, sie schüttelte den Kopf, immer heftiger und schrie plötzlich auf, ein Geräusch wie eine Banshee, bevor sie hart stürzte und bewegungslos liegen blieb. Jace krallte seine Hand in die Vertiefungen einer Säule, die den Eingang zum Saal markierte. Er konnte nicht dort hinein, nicht jetzt, wo sie die Gelegenheit erbarmungslos nutzen würden, ihn genauso auszuhöhlen, leer zu saugen, und sich seines Wissens zu bemächtigen. Also wartete er, mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und wütenden Augen. Clary regte sich. Mühsam richtete sie sich auf und er sah Blut auf ihrem Arm. Benommen schaute sie sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er bemühte sich um eine ausdruckslose Miene, um ihr nicht noch mehr Angst zu machen, doch sie schien trotzdem etwas gesehen zu haben. Die Blockade in deinem Kopf ist stark, hörte er Bruder Jeremiah sagen, der ihn jetzt anscheinend wieder an allem teilhaben ließ. Nur der, der sie erschaffen hat, kann sie gefahrlos aufheben. Clary setzte sich vollends auf und hielt sich den Arm. Sie schien Schmerzen zu haben. "Aber ich weiß nicht, wer das war. Sonst wäre ich doch nicht hier." Die Antwort auf diese Frage findest du in deinem Geist, sagte Bruder Jeremiah. "Magnus Bane?", fragte Clary verwirrt. Auch ihm sagte der Name nichts. Es ist genug. Der Stille Bruder klang endgültig und erhob sich. Wie auf ein Zeichen taten es die anderen Brüder ihm nach, Jace sah kaum das kurze Nicken, das sie ihm grüßend gewährten, bevor sie in einer lautlosen Reihe den Raum verließen. Nur Jeremiah blieb zurück und beobachtete teilnahmslos, wie Jace zu Clary lief. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und hockte sich neben sie, um sie am Handgelenk zu fassen und ihren Arm zu untersuchen. "Au!", beschwerte sie sich und versuchte, den Arm wegzuziehen. "Lass das, du machst es nur noch schlimmer!" Ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll und ein bisschen weinerlich, als wäre sie doch nicht so stark, wie sie es zu Anfang vorgegeben hatte. "Du blutest auf die Sprechenden Sterne", wies er sie sanft zurecht und lenkte ihren Blick auf den schwarz-silbernen Boden. "Ich wette, irgendwo gibt es auch für diesen Fall ein Gesetz", witzelte er leise, und drehte ihren Arm so sanft er konnte hin und her, bis er das Ausmaß der Wunde kannte. Clary verzog das Gesicht, obwohl er sich anstrengte, aber die Wunde war lang und tief. "Ist das jetzt der Moment, in dem du dein Shirt zerreißt um meine Wunde zu verbinden?", witzelte sie und er hörte an ihrer gepressten Stimme, dass der Anblick des Blutes ihr nicht zu bekommen schien. Sie war sehr blass um die Nase, auch wenn das an ihrer Ohnmacht liegen konnte. "Wenn du willst, dass ich mich ausziehen, musst du nur bitte sagen", antwortete er und brachte sie damit zum erröten. Als er die Hand in die Tasche steckte, um seine Stele herauszuholen, weiteten sich ihre Augen sogar, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was sie erwartete. Sorgsam trug er die Heilrune auf ihrer Haut auf, ließ ihre Hand los und sah zu, wie sie den Arm ungläubig hin und her bewegte, bis ihr klar wurde, dass die Schmerzen verschwunden waren. Es war dieser Moment, in dem sie so zufrieden wirkte, gelöst und gar nicht mehr ängstlich, der ihm klar machte, wie wütend er selbst auf die Brüder war. Unsinnige Wut, sagte er sich, und verschob den Grund dafür in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes "Wenn du das nächste mal meine Aufmerksamkeit erregen willst", sagte er in dem lockersten Ton, den er aufbringen konnte, "zieh dich doch einfach aus." Sie sah ihn an und er hätte Empörung erwartet. Wut. Oder wenigstens das übliche Mädchengetue. Aber sie lächelte nur und antwortete: "Ich merks mir." Da war etwas an ihren Worten, das ihm ... unangenehm war. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wieso. Nickend erhob er sich und drehte sich um. "Danke", sagte sie. Jace straffte die Schultern und warf dem leeren Gang vor sich ein gewinnendes Lächeln zu. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag